


Fire in the Night

by angelbot



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Minor Character Death, Neck trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sir Nicholas Fury enlists the Avengers Association of London to deal with a vampire crisis, Wanda Maximoff finds herself entangled in a strange game as she meets the beautiful and mysterious Jean Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frektane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frektane/gifts).



> This was for tumblr user jeanwanda because they wanted a vampire au.

There was a vampire in London, that much was for sure. In the span of three months no less than three eligible bachelors had been killed. It was coming to a head, the monarchy could no longer cover it up from the wailing public.

They needed specialists. Sir Nicholas Fury sighed, massaging his temple. How he detesting calling in the specialists.

“A vampire?” Stephen Rodgers began, incredulous. “But we don’t have any vampires in—“

“In America, yes,” Carol Danvers sighed. “You’ve yet to learn that many things are different here in the old country.”

“Regardless of what Stephen knows and doesn’t know,” Fury began, “this vampire is a threat that needs to be neutralized, and I’m calling in your help.”

“I don’t think any of us have any experience with vampires,” said Anthony Stark. “Then again, perhaps our Transian comrade, with her upbringing—“

“Stop right there,” came a gentle but firm voice. “I’ll have none of this. I have just as much experience with vampires as any of you, and your implication that my upbringing would prove otherwise is simply rude.”

Anthony blanched. Wanda Maximoff was outwardly calm, but any movement or suggestion of anger could be perilous for them all. Wanda’s wrath was one to be feared, as shown on one or two memorable occasions, second only to that of Dr. Banner. Wanda took a sip from her cup of tea.

“Now that is cleared up, I think we should discuss whether or not will we accept this mission.”

“Well,” Dr. Banner mused, “We’ve never rejected a mission before, and I feel it would be uncouth of us to start a habit.”

“But this is a bit…” Danvers paused. “Out of our depth, I suppose.”

They looked among themselves, all silent. Thoughts were racing through their heads. A vampire, truly, was a thing of rarity and danger, and had to be treated with tact, tact that they perhaps did not have. Once the great covens of years before had terrorized proper society, but with the purging efforts of the 18th century the covens waned and eventually disappeared. Now vampires were a rare, but deadly, occurrence, largely confined to Europe.

“I think we’ll need some time to think this over,” Carol said with a furrowed brow.

“There is no time,” Fury said calmly. “You either accept the mission or you could be next. Or worse, a member of the royal family.”

The tension in the air heightened. It seemed everyone was looking at the floor. Finally, Stephen straightened.

“We accept,” he said, confident as ever. “That is…” he paused. “Unless someone has any objections.” It was a challenge, they all knew. Not only a challenge to question Stephen’s authority, but a challenge to question the integrity of the Avengers Association as a whole. After all, while they were risking their lives, their honor and reputation were also at stake. There was a long silence.

“No, I do believe that this is within our capabilities,” Wanda said finally, staring at her teacup. It had a rose design on it.

“Then it is settled,” Fury said with a dour smile. “We have the appropriate files at the ready,” he said, handing them to Stark. Stark flipped through the files, grimacing at what were no doubt incredibly gruesome images.

“You are dismissed,” Fury said, and the Avengers Association gathered themselves up and exited.

“Just like the American to say we can definitely handle a vampire,” said Banner dryly.

“Oh, come now, Banner,” Stephen said with a grin. “Surely this won’t be nearly as difficult as our run-in with that Kang fellow.” There was a collective shudder as they remembered.

“I suppose you’re right,” Wanda mused, taking out her parasol as they neared a busy intersection.

“Actually,” Carol said, eyeing the sky, “I do believe this may be our greatest challenge yet.”

***

Wanda sighed as she prepared herself for the ball. Her maid, Holly—oh how even the thought of having a maid astonished Wanda—helped her dress and did her hair.

“You are dismissed,” she said with a nod to Holly, who gave a quick nod and left.

Wanda turned to her dresser. On it was a picture of herself and her brother, Pietro. It had been taken around the time when they were both inducted into the Avengers Association. Wanda smiled as she remembered how her brother had refused to smile when the picture was taken, and wondered what it was he was doing at the moment.

Wanda looked up and examined herself in the mirror. Once again, she was wearing her trademark red, and her hair was arranged in the fashion of the day. Still, Wanda almost felt something was missing, although for the life of her she could not quite pin down what it was.

So Wanda resolved that whatever it was, it was merely a trifle, and she set down to go to the carriage outside of the Mansion. The carriage ride itself was long but uneventful, as Wanda fiddled with her purse and tried to make the time go by. Pietro would have made interesting conversation, she thought.

The ball, held annually by Stark Industries, was always a busy sight, one that Wanda usually found unpleasant. There were simply too many people whom Wanda regarded as strangers, as well as too many people she wished she could regard as strangers.

Wanda had followed Carol into the fray, but soon found herself separated from her. Annoyed, Wanda looked back and forth in a desperate attempt to find her associate.

“Lost, are you?” Came a voice from behind Wanda.

Wanda whirled around to face a woman. She was slender and tall, with deep green eyes, flaming red hair, and skin the color of cream. The woman smiled.

“Jean Grey,” she said, extending a hand and offering a sweet smile. Wanda took her hand.

“Wanda Maximoff,” she replied softly.

“Large gatherings such as this often make me quite nervous, and I couldn’t help but see that you were in a similar predicament,” Jean said with a tilt of her head to the side.

“Well, I thank you very much,” Wanda said, happy to have found an ally.

“Indeed, I don’t think I would go to these balls were they not required,” Jean said, looking at Wanda. “I hardly care for dancing, although I do believe I would make an exception for you.”

Wanda flushed. Two women dancing—it was unheard of. But the more she envisioned it in her mind—being close to this new woman, moving and moving with her to the rhythm of a distant music—the more enticed Wanda was.

“I used to live in this building,” Jean said, seeming not to notice Wanda’s state. “Would you like to see the garden?

” “Oh, yes,” Wanda said, glad for an escape from her scandalous thoughts.

Taking Wanda by the hand, Jean led her to what was a surprisingly secluded area. The garden, lit by moonlight, was gorgeous, with a decadent display of flowers from what seemed like every corner of the globe. “

Oh, it’s completely lovely,” Wanda said, not even sure how to articulate the beauty of the garden.

“I had a feeling you would like it,” Jean said breezily.

“You said you had lived here before?” Wanda said, turning to Jean. “It seems quite spacious for a single woman.”

“Oh, I was not alone,” Jean began. “I was part of a…group dedicated to upholding justice in these troubled times. Not unlike the Avengers Association we have now, I suppose.”

Wanda blinked in surprise. Was it the time to tell this woman that she herself was a part of the Avengers Association? No, best not. “That sounds fascinating,” she said, lacking anything else to say. “

It was,” Jean said with a nod. “There were six of us, and we were not around for very long. In fact, I think our only accomplishment of note was taking down a man named Lehnsherr.”

Wanda nodded, remembering the day that the news arrived that her father had been arrested. She supposed she had to something to thank this Jean Grey for.

“That’s a very impressive achievement,” Wanda began, “especially for a woman so beautiful and—“ she stopped, realizing her folly. Wanda quickly looked down, avoiding Jean’s gaze. How glad she was that the two of them were alone and not anywhere where someone could have overheard her mistake.

“I’m sorry, I just meant that –” Wanda started to explain, but as she looked up Jean drew her into her arms and began kissing her. Her kisses were sweet, hot and quick, Wanda almost felt as if she was kissing flames.

Wanda couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that, kissing and holding each other, but when Jean began to fumble with the laces of Wanda’s dress she pulled away.

“No, not here,” she said breathily. “Not now.” Jean nodded silently.

“I apologize deeply if my advances were unwarranted,” Jean began. Her hair was quite obviously ruffled.

Wanda began to rearrange Jean’s hair. “Oh, no,” she said, looking down. “Quite the opposite, in fact, just not quite so far, I suppose.”

Jean smiled softly. “You are welcome to visit me whenever you wish, Wanda Maximoff.”

Wanda grinned. “Jean Grey, I do believe I would like that very much.”

***

“It’s been two weeks since we received our assignment and we still have no leads on the vampire,” Stark sighed.

“That may be true, but we are fortunate that the vampire has not yet struck again,” Carol said. “You know, I’ve noticed something about the victims,” Stephen began, looking up from his desk.

“They were all—well, detested by the public. Several had committed quite a few crimes, even.”

“You’re right,” Banner said, astonished. “Kurt Connors, Johan Schmidt, and Justin Hammer—they all were incredibly rich thieves, to be blunt about it, and—“

Banner was interrupted by Wanda, who entered the room, a flush still in her cheeks from the cold air outside.

“Back from another visit to see Jean Grey, I presume?” Stark said, smirking.

“Well, yes,” Wanda said, smiling. “Any progress?”

“Actually, yes,” Stephen said. “We’ve just figured out the common denominator between all of the vampire’s victims: they’re all rich crooks.”

Wanda grinned. “Do we have a plan?”

“Well,” Banner began, “I was just about to suggest that we all trail a different potential target, and wait for the vampire to strike.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Carol said, nodding. “Now, let’s draw straws.”

***

“Wanda Maximoff, this is growing tedious,” growled Victor von Doom. “It has been four days, and we have no had any one sign of this vampire you claim to be protecting me from.”

Wanda sighed. “You do realize I am only doing this because it is of upmost importance that I do, yes? I resent the implication that I have any ulterior motives, and—“

Suddenly Wanda was tackled to the floor. Looking up, she saw a flash of black, and as she struggled to get up she heard Doom’s screams and a spurt of blood. Wanda gritted her teeth, and stood up, drawing out her pistol. Perhaps it was too late to save Doom, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t stop the vampire. She turned around to face— “

Jean?” She said, dazed.

“Yes, Wanda. It’s me,” she said, wiping the blood from her mouth. “

Oh my god,” Wanda said, taking steps back, even as she lowered her pistol.

Jean walked up to her, slowly. “Wanda, I think you knew this for a while.”

Wanda took a deep breath. “Yes,” She said finally. “I just didn’t want to think it was true.”

“Wanda,” Jean began, and paused again. “I want you to know that I only take victims in the name of justice. Do you hold it against me that I killed Doom?”

“No,” Wanda said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

“And what about the others?” Jean said as she wiped the tears off Wanda’s cheeks.

“…No,” Wanda said quietly.

“Wanda, I still love you,” Jean said as she took her hands.

“Jean, I don’t know what to do,” Wanda said, shaking her head. “I can’t just go back now.”

“Wanda, the coven I was in before, it was dedicated to justice,” Jean began. “Join me and we can rebuild it, make it better than before.”

There was a long pause. Wanda smiled weakly. “I think Justice is a noble cause,” she said, and she took Jean in her arms. “

Wanda, I’m going to bite you now,” Jean said softly.

“Will it hurt?” Wanda said.

“Not a lot,” Jean said. Wanda nodded, and held Jean tighter as she felt the fangs sinking into her neck.

***

“What should we do now?”

“Well, my brother is in Paris with his daughter. I think we should recruit him.”

“And then?”

“I think we should go abroad.”

“Where to?”

“Well…”

“Hmm?”

“There are no vampires in America, you know.”


End file.
